I Promise You
by quirkyoblong
Summary: Her life was full of pain and sorrow. "I need a miracle" But what Mimi doesn't know is that her miracle is the guy who she'd never thought she'd fall in love with, Taichi. MICHI - mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I Promise You**

****

Disclaimer; I do not own digimon

****

**Editor: Queen-Assassiness [Cynthia]**

****

**Summary**; Mimi Tachikawa is a smart, beautiful and caring girl. Everything is perfect except her boyfriend- Kevin. He's disrespectful, abusive and violent. She then meets Taichi Yagami and begins to hang out with him. She then gradually falls in love with him. When Kevin finds out, he does everything to keep Tai away from Mimi. What will Tai do? Is Tai what Mimi ever wanted?

Main Characters;

Mimi Tachikawa; age 16

[Mimi is a very popular and nice girl. Even though she's perfect… she's not happy.]

Taichi Yagami; age 17

[Tai, who is also very popular… has his eye on a special girl, Mimi. He tries everyway to get her even though it would mean to sacrifice his life.]

Kevin Yule; age 17

[Kevin is Mimi's violent boyfriend. He only uses her for her popularity. Basically, Mimi is Kevin's bitch.]

Yamato Ishida; age 17

[Yamato is Mimi's best friend. He loves her in a sisterly way. He is really overprotective over Mimi.]

NOTE; Future characters will be mentioned later on the chapters.

****

**A/N**; Well, this is my first Michi story. I'm not a really big fan of Michi but my friend, Cynthia wanted me to write a Michi in exchange for a Mimato because I adore them. Michi is the second best =) Anyways… I hope you like my story and review for ideas and comments… thanks =)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

[_Normal point of view_]

"Mimi, wake up NOW!" Mrs. Tachikawa shouted out to her daughter. Mimi groaned for she fell asleep at 3:00 AM in the morning because she was up all night thinking.

"Five more minutes!" Mimi groaned as she tried to get herself up.

"No! You better get up young lady or you'll be late for school!" Mrs. Tachikawa told Mimi as she tried to pull the blanket off Mimi's body but she held it tight that she couldn't.

"MIMI TACHIKAWA WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!!!" With that, Mimi fell off the bed and groaned. She needed a lot of sleep but couldn't… she _had_ to go to school.

Mimi finally got up and took a 'waking' shower. She put on a pink T-shirt and jeans. Mimi went downstairs to eat breakfast before she walked to school.

"Bye mom! See you later!" Mimi waved to her mom as she stepped outside.

"Bye honey! Try your best at **everything**!" Mrs. Tachikawa kissed her daughter on the forehead before she went. She walked to the stop where she would meet up with her friend, Miyako. She waited for five minutes but she hasn't arrived yet, which made Mimi impatient. As she was about to go to school alone, she heard someone shout,

"Hey Mimi! I'm here!" Mimi looked back to see Miyako waved at her. As she came closer, Mimi complained.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for almost 10 minutes!" 

"Oh umm hehe well you see I woke up late then –"Miyako started to explain her 'excuse' when Mimi cut her off,

"Oh just save it for later, I have no time to listen… we better go now or else Mr. Takani will give us a lecture about being late, _again_." They both laughed as they ran to their school.

[**At school**] 

BRINGGGGGGGG

When everyone heard the bell, they quickly went inside Odaiba High for their upcoming class. Mimi and Miyako went to their lockers to get their books. Mimi was the most popular girl in the school. She was captain of the cheerleading team; a straight A student and was pretty. Every guy would come up and ask her for a date. This annoyed Mimi so much especially when her so-called-boyfriend would come up and beat the living souls out of them. But that didn't stop all the boys swarming around her.

Still, she wasn't happy for some reason. Well, she was perfect… popular, smart, beautiful, and have a boyfriend. What keeps bugging her? That's what she thinks about everyday, but never comes up with an answer to satisfy her. She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her mind. 

"Hey beautiful…" a voice behind her came. 

"Oh, hey Kevin," Mimi said when she saw who it was. Kevin was Mimi's boyfriend… well, that's what he said. Kevin was like every other guy in the school. He was a jock, not that much of a 'teachers pet' and gets mad easily. Since when they met, she has been depressed lately… she always wonders why. Was it because she is with Kevin?

"What's the matter, Mimi?" Kevin said when he saw the look on her beautiful face.

"Nothing, it's just that I haven't slept a lot." Mimi lied.

"Oh well… see you later then." Kevin said when he looked mesmerized at something he saw. Mimi turned to where he was looking and saw one of the cheerleading member, Angela. She just sighed knowing that she could never leave him. She even wondered why she even got together with him. She wondered if she even _loves_ him.

* * *

**Queen-Assassiness** is my dork. Just a note for you to remember.

**A/N**; Yeah I know… boring! Grr I hate the stories I write! Oh well… don't flame if you don't like Michi. If you don't like Michi then why bother to read right? Anyway please review and give me ideas! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**I Promise You**

**Disclaimer**; I do not own Digimon and if I did… I would make it MY way.

Editor; Queen-Assassiness [Cynthia]

**Summary**; Mimi Tachikawa is a smart, beautiful and caring girl. Everything is perfect except her boyfriend- Kevin. He's disrespectful, abusive and violent. She then meets Taichi Yagami and begins to hang out with him. She then gradually falls in love with him. When Kevin finds out, he does everything to keep Tai away from Mimi. What will Tai do? Is Tai what Mimi ever wanted?

**A/N**; Here's the second chapter… thanks to all of those who reviewed. Yes, I know the first chapter is boring. But oh well… here's my second chapter. I do have chapters for this story written up to chapter 10 but I need some editing and more ideas. And at chapter 10, I'm at writer's block… Oh well. Hope you like it. I had to put more ideas and get it edited by my idol =)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

[_Normal Point of view_]

The school bell rang as everyone was already heading out the door after a day of torture. Mimi just remembered that she had cheerleading practice today.

"URRRR sighs Cheerleading so tiring!" Mimi complained to Matt Ishida, her best friend. Since she was head of the cheerleaders, that means she has to do extra work. 

"Whatever… do you need a drive after school?" Matt asked, tired of her complaints.

"Its OK I have my own drive." Mimi replied.

"Let me guess… Kevin?" Matt stated rolling his eyes. Matt had always hated Kevin. He knew that Kevin was a player but didn't want to tell Mimi. She would just think he was jealous.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"MATTT meet my new boyfriend, Kevin. Kevin, meet my bestest friend Matt!" Mimi introduced them. Matt glared at Kevin while he did the same. Matt held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Matt said politely. Kevin just stood there looking at his reached out hand.

"Yeah, yeah…nice to meet ya too buddy," Kevin said not replying to the hand shake. Matt just stood there and looked at Mimi who looked at him.

"Mimi, could I talk to you for a moment?" Matt asked.

"Umm sure… Matt," Mimi asked, curious on what was going on.

When Mimi and Matt were far enough so that Kevin couldn't hear, Matt looked at Mimi like she was crazy.

"W-What?" Mimi asked when she saw that on Matt's face.

"What do you mean 'what' that guy is not for you," Matt said.

"Matt… he's sweet… he asked me to go out with him," Mimi argued.

"No, Mimi. I know Kevin. He's disrespectful, mean and he's the kind of guy that would cheat on you," Matt replied. Matt was always like a brother to Mimi. He would always know what's right or wrong for Mimi. Basically, Matt's overprotective over Mimi.

"Matt! You don't know him! He's not what you think! Can you just give him a chance?" Mimi tried to defend. 

"Alright, alright but don't say I didn't warn you. He's not what you think," Matt said raising his hands. Mimi sighed. 

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"Sighs Yea… he said he would give me a ride." Mimi replied as they headed to the field. 

"Mimi, seriously…. When are you going to leave him? I mean you know what he does. He's not the kind for you… actually he's not the kind for any girl. He's rude and violent. He beats you up every time you would do something wrong. I mean look at the bruises he gave you for simply talking to another guy alone." Matt said in a serious tone.

**[FLASHBACK]**

[_Mimi's POV_]

I was going to talk to Koushiro about our Science project since we were assigned partners. I walked to the park and saw Koushiro, as usual, busy on his laptop. I went to sit beside him and looked to see what he was doing.

"Hey! So what are we going to do for our project?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could our project on Volcanoes or Earthquakes," Koushiro said, not taking off his eyes on his laptop. 

"Hmm… well I think Earthquakes are better," I replied. Koushiro finally took his eyes off his laptop and turned to look at me. 

"I also prefer that topic. Well, Earthquakes it is!" Koushiro said with a laugh. I also laughed. How typical of him.

"Mimi! What are you doing?" a voice suddenly cut our fun. I turned to see the source of the voice, Kevin. 

"What are you talking about? I'm talking to Koushiro," I replied with a confused look on my face. Kevin glanced at me then turned his attention to Koushiro. He glared at Koushiro, who had a scared and worried look on his face.

"What are you staring at you nerdy punk!" Kevin tried to scare him off. Koushiro looked at me and whispered a '_Bye_' and took off with his laptop under his arms. I turned to look at Kevin, angrily.

"What was that all about? Koushiro and I were only talking about our Science project! Why the frick did you scare him off like that for!?" I angrily said to him. I felt myself burning, "And he's not a nerdy punk! He's smart and intelligent, unlike you! Oh… and we're OVER!" I added. Kevin just stood there, dumbfounded. As I was about to walk off, he grabbed me by my arm. 

"Let go of me! You're hurting me!" I cried trying to let go of his grip. Kevin pulled me even harder. 

"Now, don't talk to me like that honey. You don't want anyone to get hurt right?" Kevin said holding me by my waist. I tried to free myself but couldn't. He was too strong. Then I finally tried to kick him as hard as I can in the shins. He let go of me while I tried to run away. He ran after me and caught up to me. He again grabbed me even harder.

"Don't ever try to kick me you bitch!" Kevin said as he slapped me hard across the face. I cried uncontrollably. There was no hope of getting free. He was too strong and there was no one around.

"Now listen. Number one… don't try to hurt me because it'll come back 10 times worse to you. Number two… don't try to leave me. Number three… don't tell this to anyone or else I would hurt you. You get it? Now why don't we start all over again? Oh! Don't cheat on me! I saw how you guys looked at each other. The only guy you will be talking to is me. You got that… _honey_?" Kevin explained to me while I was still sniffling. I was in pain. I just sat there with his hand gripping to me arm. 

"I said… YOU GOT THAT?!" Kevin repeated to me yanking me arm hard. I nodded weakly.

"Good… now remember… you're still me girlfriend," Kevin reminded me as he walked off leaving me there to cry in pain. It was no use. There was no one there to come and comfort me. No one was out there. After what felt like an hour… I finally got up to my feet and headed home. Luckily it was only a few blocks away.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

[_Back to normal POV_]

Mimi sighed as she flashbacked to what happen before. It was the first time he was violent to her. Now the only guy she can talk to is Matt. 

"I know, but if I leave him, he'll beat me up more! Or even kill me!" Mimi said.

"Whatever… just whatever you do… be careful." Matt said as he was leaving.

Mimi went for cheerleading practice. It went pretty well, cheering for the guys in the football team. After a day of cheerleading, Mimi felt like she was going to collapse. Her legs were weak and wobbly. She could barely stand straight up. Then Kevin came up to her. 

"Uh… Mimi I can't drive you home today… I um have some plans right now," Kevin said before taking off to his car and left a confused Mimi behind. Mimi sighed. She looked at the time [6:00pm] 

"Oh no I forgot I was going to help mom with something important!" Mimi said in a hurry, but then she remembered. "Great I have no ride!" Mimi mentally slapped herself. Running home will be too long and beside that, she was really tired and can barely walk. Mimi just starts walking not knowing what to do. She was carrying so many stuff that she couldn't see where she was going.

The she bumped into something/someone. All her stuff fell, including her. She looked in front of her and found a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring right at her. It was a guy near her age. He had wild, spiky brown hair. He had a soccer uniform on. Mimi guessed that he was in the soccer team.

"Oh! Gomen! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Mimi said apologizing as she was gathering all her belongings. 

"It's not your fault! You couldn't see with all that stuff anyway." the boy said, helping her gather her stuff, "Mimi right?"

"Yeah… and you are…?" Mimi replied smiling.

"I'm Tai." Tai said extending his hand for a shake. Mimi replied the shake.

"How do you know me?" Mimi said raising one of her eyebrows.

"Well, you're the most popular, hottest girl I know." Tai said blushing.

Mimi blushed. 

"Do you… need any help? You kinda seem in a hurry and you got all these stuff," Tai asked Mimi.

"Umm well someone ditched me when he was supposed to drive me…so I'm left with no ride." Mimi said to Tai.

"Oh, well you can get a drive from me if you want." Tai offered.

"Arigatou! I mean it's not a bother to you?" Mimi asked. Tai shook his head in response. "That'll be great! Thanks a billion!" Mimi said in a relief.

"Anything for a pretty girl," Tai said with the cutest smiles she ever seen.

[_Tai's POV_]

I was happy that Mimi accepted my drive to home. I mean I've seen her ignore of guys when they would ask her out. I mean I'm lucky- for now. The drive to Mimi's house was so far silent. I took a look at her and smiled. I was driving Mimi- the most beautiful girl I ever knew. The silence was deafening me so I decided to break it.

"So, what was a pretty girl like you walking around the school at a time so late?" Mimi turned to look at me.

"Well, my boyfriend ditched me after cheerleading practice so I had no ride." Mimi replied with a shrug.

'_So she has a boyfriend_' I said to myself. I sighed. Now I'll never have a chance with her.

"But then I bumped into you and you were really sweet to give me a ride, thanks," Mimi said smiling. I couldn't help but blush a bit. Mimi saw me blush and giggled- that sweet melodic giggle. It was like music to my ears.

It wasn't long before we were in front of Mimi's house so I stopped. We were silent and still for a couple minutes until Mimi spoke, 

"Umm, well I better get home or else my mom will be wondering. Thanks for the drive, that was sweet of you," she said blushing.

"Hai, no problem" I said coolly. I opened the side door at Mimi's side and walked her to her front porch. I wanted to hang out with her more. I was thinking if I should ask her out. _No! Baka! She has a boyfriend! Don't say anything!_ Part of my mind said. _No! Ask her out. For all you know she might like you and you might have a chance with her!_ The other side said. Tai shook his mind.

"Umm well since t-tomorrow's Saturday and I'm not doing anything, wanna g-go o-out for lunch?" I stuttered a bit making myself look like a complete idiot. _No! Where did that come from?!_ "I-I mean just for lunch, you know… not as a da-"

"Sure!" Mimi said excitedly. I sworn my heart could've exploded. I couldn't believe my ears!

"Great! I'll pick you up at 12?" I asked happily.

"Sure! Great, I'll see you then!" Mimi said and went inside her house, waving.

[_Normal POV_]

Tai was so happy that he skipped back to his car and drove off whistling happily.

What the both of them didn't know was that there was a person watching them with hate behind the bushes… 

* * *

**A/N**;

For people who don't know the Jap. Words I used;

Gomen- Sorry

Arigatou- Thanks

Baka- Stupid or Idiot

I'll be using more in the future chapters.

-Wow I didn't know this would be this long! Six pages and a little. Anyways hope you like this one! So… who was the person 'spying' on them? What will happen on their ahem lunch? Anyways thanks to those who reviewed! Appreciate it a lot! Ohh and if you didn't read my Mimato [**Pure Love**] Anyways … Review! Arigatou! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**I Promise You**

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

**Summary**; Mimi Tachikawa is a smart, beautiful and caring girl. Everything is perfect except her boyfriend- Kevin. He's disrespectful, abusive and violent. She then meets Taichi Yagami and begins to hang out with him. She then gradually falls in love with him. When Kevin finds out, he does everything to keep Tai away from Mimi. What will Tai do? Is Tai what Mimi ever wanted?

**A/N**; here's the third chapter… for those who reviewed for my first and second chapter – thanks. I appreciate it a lot. Hmm I guess I have more reviews on my Michi than my Mimato? And I like Mimato better than Michi… hehe O well… I only wrote my Michi for a certain friend of mines. And I bug her about writing my Mimato =) Anyways for all those who reviewed for my second chapter… I wrote an answer. Thanks and please review! 

**Answers to reviews**;

Crescent-Wish-Forever; Hehe yes I know they look FABOLOUS together… I agree… but you know who I love the best =) Anyways thanks for the review!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction; Haha don't worry Mimi will be okay… I think. And yes I know there's not Michi out there… I don't know why… they're a great couple. Well it's at least better than Taiora… well to me. Thanks for the review.

CMangaFan; Yes I know… Kevin's a bad boy. =P Thanks for the review!

Iwana-Aiel; Thanks for the review… I see that you also read my friend's stories [Queen-Assassiness] Aren't they good? I bugged her to write a Mimato since I terribly love them. She also loved Michi… she'll be posting one soon. Anyways… thanks for also reviewing my Mimato… Anyways hope you review this one! Thanks.

Queen-Assassiness; Bum! Michi may be the best to you but NUH UH to me! I love Mimatos… hahah. Hey Cynthia… BETTER FINISH THE MIMATO OR ELSE I'LL STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH. =P Anyways… 

**Crest of Faith Crest of Essence = Crest of Charity** =D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

[_Normal POV_]

BRINGGG BRINGGG

The alarm clock went off at 9:00 AM. It was a Saturday morning. The sun light rays were shining down at the Tachikawa residence. Mimi was sleeping peacefully but then woken up by the annoying sounds of her alarm clock. She lazily slapped the clock causing it to beep louder. Mimi groaned at it and took the alarm clock and threw it across the room. It stopped. Mimi tried to go back to sleep but the sun was too bright causing her eyes to open and close again. Blinded by the sun rays, Mimi fell over her bed and let out a groan for she was in pain.

[_Mimi's POV_]

I suddenly woke up and found myself on the floor, drooling. _How did I get here?_ I asked myself. I sat up and groaned when I felt a slight pain on my back. It felt like lightening bolts seeped through my body. When the pain finally eased, I rubbed my eyes and sat on my bed. I yawned.

"I wonder what time i-" I looked at the time- 11:30 when it suddenly hit me. I had a date ahem _lunch_ with Tai. I quickly rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I hummed to myself happily… I was going to see him again. I couldn't wait.

[FLASHBACK]

Our eyes met. I looked deep into his chocolate- brown eyes, and blushed; I had to admit he was cute. I was mesmerized by his looks. His wild, ruffled, spiked hair, his sparkling brown eyes and his charming, melting smile. I felt like I was about to melt just by looking at him. He's just so irresistible. He had just asked me out to **lunch**. 

[END OF FLASHBACK]

He was the sweetest guy. Just the thought of him made me smile. If only I could be with him. I shook myself from my thoughts. Who am I kidding? He'll never like a clumsy girl like me. He's too charming and handsome. I bet he already has a girlfriend… I mean why would someone like Tai don't have a girlfriend? I always see those girls practically throwing themselves and worship him like he was a god. Then again… he would always ignore those girls. Besides, I know that Kevin- KEVIN! 

I froze.

I was so happy and excited that I completely forgot about him! 

"He's going to kill me if he sees me with Tai," I muttered to myself as I went to my drawer to pick out an outfit. 

I got ready with all my make-up on my face. Then I heard a car honk outside. It was Tai… just in time. I got my purse and stepped outside. The first thing I felt was the cool wind breeze blow across my face. The smell of fresh, cool air was good for a bad morning you had. I looked in my driveway and say a black BMW with Tai in it. I smiled… how typical of him. I stepped into his car and he smiled.

"You look nice, Mimi," Tai commented. I blushed.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself." I replied while he blushed right after. 

[_Tai's POV_]

When Mimi stepped out of her house I couldn't stop looking at her. She looked different from the school uniforms we had. She had a pink tank top and blue jeans. She looked really cute. As she made her way to my car, I held my breath.

"You look nice," I said when she was in my car. I couldn't believe I said that! I blushed a bit after commenting her. Mimi smiled where I felt like melting.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself." I blushed even more. 

After a while of talking and laughing… we were silent. I was thinking wildly on a topic to start off with Mimi. I was about to say something when Mimi beat me to it.

"So, where are we going?" Mimi asked.

"That'll be a surprise," I grinned. Mimi giggled.

"If you say so," Mimi replied. I was proud of myself. I had gotten everything ready and set up.

[FLASHBACK]

It was 10:00AM and I was up really early making arrangements. I went to the park to set it up. After a little bit of changes for perfection, I headed home. 

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

I smiled to myself. I hope Mimi's going to be impressed. _What if she doesn't like it? What if she hates it?_ I shook myself and those thoughts. Just breathe and hope for the best. 

When we arrived to the park, I handed Mimi a blindfold. She looked at it then to me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Mimi asked slightly confused.

"Wear it," I answered simply, smirking, "It's a surprise, where we're going."

Mimi looked at it and took it. She wore it.

"Now what," Mimi asked.

"I'll lead you the way," I said getting out of the car. I opened the side door on Mimi's side and carefully help her step out of the car. I held her petit waist and led her slowly to our destination. 

It was a beautiful site along the way. Mimi would've loved to see this but I had a surprise in store for her. Birds were whistling happily, kids were running and chasing each other. You could see the Sakura trees going with the flow of the wind. The pretty pink petals were slowly and tenderly falling on the greenest grass I'd ever seen. Everything was just breath taking. We finally reached to our destination and I stopped Mimi in front of what I had arranged. I grinned. 

"N-now?" Mimi asked when we stopped.

"Yes, now," I replied holding me breath, hoping Mimi would like it.

Mimi quickly and curiously took of her blindfold and looked at what was in front of her. She gasped.

* * *

**Queen-Assassiness**; MIRIAM! THIS IS SO SHORT!!!

**Unlea5hed**; So what? You always promise me a chapter but NOOOOOO you don't do it.

**Queen-Assassiness**; WAHHHHHHHHH I want my Tai!!!

**Unlea5ed**; Tai's not yours… he MINES 

**Queen-Assassiness**; NOT EVEN he's MINES and MINES alone.

**Unlea5hed**; NUH UH

**Queen-Assassiness**; UH HUH

**Unlea5hed**; NUH UHHHHHH!!!!!

**Queen-Assassiness**; screams at the top of her lungs while steam comes out of her ears and nose UHHHH HUHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Unlea5hed**; laughs NUH UH

_an hour later_

**Queen-Assassiness**; UH HUH

**Unlea5hed**; NUH UH 

**A/N**; I'm sorry this was too short. I couldn't think of what else I should write. I mean I want the surprise and their fun in the next chapter which hopefully will be long… anyways… please review to give me ideas… I have none at the moment. So… still haven't figured out who was the mysterious person who was spying on them? It should be obvious… I mean… who else would stare with hate? If you haven't figured then I'll leave you to figure that out =) and what was the surprise that Tai planned for Mimi? Muahaha find out in the next chapter! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Promise You**

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Digimonand never will.

**Summary**; Mimi Tachikawa is a smart, beautiful and caring girl. Everything is perfect except her boyfriend- Kevin. He's disrespectful, abusive and violent. She then meets Taichi Yagami and begins to hang out with him. She then gradually falls in love with him. When Kevin finds out, he does everything to keep Tai away from Mimi. What will Tai do? Is Tai what Mimi ever wanted?

**A/N**; here's the fourth chapter! Now you get to see what the surprise is! Yup, anyways… the next chapter will be more angst. So it will be rated in between PG-13 and R. So if you don't like angst, don't read. Sorry for all the mistakes… I was rushing and I had to replace the chapter because everything was really really messed. This chapter won't be A LOT of fun because I don't really know what to write but hold on there… the next chapter will be more exciting… I think. Anyways hope you enjoy this 'fun' chapter! =)

* * *

Dialogue

Unlea5hed and Queen-Assassiness are buying chocolate milk. After Unlea5hed finished purchasing her milk, Queen-Assassiness asks…

**Queen**; want to trade?

Unlea5hed looks at Queen weirdly.

**Unlea5hed**; who in their right minds would want to trade the same chocolate milk?

**Queen**; um… me?

**Unlea5hed**; you're weird… I mean is yours expired or something?

**Queen**; no

**Unlea5hed**; then no you cannot trade with me

**Queen**; please?

**Uneal5hed**; give me a good reason why I should trade with you

**Queen**; because if we do… I'm writing you an extra chapter

**Unlea5hed**; well then that's good enough

Unlea5hed and Queen trades chocolate milk.

**Queen**; AHA! Your chocolate milk is dirty

Unlea5hed glares at Queen.

**Unlea5hed**; oh well… at least I got an extra chapter

**** Cynthia… you still haven't written me precious chapter… along with 5 other ones! Instead of writing… you deleted it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

[_Mimi's POV_]

I took of the blindfold, curious at the surprise. I took it off and gasped at what was in front of me.

There was a red blanket that was laid down. Food were scattered everywhere and beautiful flowers decorated here and there. There was _a lot_ of food. You name it… it's there. Then there was a bouquet of flower in a little corner with a pink tag that had _Mimi_ written on it. It was gorgeous. I was practically speechless. I didn't know how Tai would manage to get all this beautiful work done. It was just mesmerizing. I couldn't help but I look at Tai. He was grinning. I couldn't help but smile.

"Its-Its beautiful Tai! I love it!" I said excitedly at him.

[_Tai's POV_]

I heard Mimi gasp when she took of her blindfold. She then looked at me in disbelief.

"It's beautiful," Mimi said excitedly. I was breathing again. I was actually scared that she wouldn't like it. I was, for once, proud of my work.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" I said as I dived in and starting to eat food.

[_Mimi's POV_]

I giggled when I saw Tai eating hungrily. He ate like there was no tomorrow. I thought it was cute. It was just so adorable. When Tai heard me giggle he stopped and looked up. He had traces of food around his mouth.

"What?" Tai asked curiously at me. I giggled at the food left on Tai's mouth. "Are you going to eat? I mean if you don't want to, you could always give it to me?" Tai asked again while food was dropping from his lips.

I giggled again, and took a napkin at the corner and wiped Tai's mouth carefully. My heart was melting as I was touching him softly…

[_Tai's POV_]

I ate like a pig. I can't believe I was eating like that in front of her! But I couldn't resist… I was so hungry. She just stood there and watched me attack the food like there was some war. I heard her giggle. I stopped and looked at her beautiful face along with her melodic giggle.

"What?" I asked. "Are you going to eat? I mean if you don't want it you could always give it to me." Now I was being greedy. Mimi just looked at me then looked around like she was searching for something.

She took a napkin and walked over to me and wiped my mouth softly. I could feel her touch. Her touch was soft and tender. I felt like my body turn into jell-o and I could've just collapse. It felt like everything in the world would stop around us. I just wanted it to be like that forever. It was just- Omigosh! I was looking like a fool with all that food left on my mouth! I blushed like madly which Mimi noticed.

Mimi stopped and our eyes met. We were lost into each other's eyes. I looked deep into her beautiful, shimmering, honey-coloured eyes and automatically got hypnotized. We stayed like that which seems like hours… I wanted this to go on forever. Just when we realized what we were doing, both of us looked away blushing.

"T-Thanks," I said still blushing madly. Mimi smiled and then giggled.

"No problem," Mimi said while blushing.

After our 'moment', both of us started eating. We talked a bit about our perspective in life. In my opinion, I thought she had the perfect life any girl ever wanted. Well… of course she would. I mean she's beautiful, popular and has a boyfriend. I even think she's too good for me.

After finishing the food and cleaning up we were walking around the park. Mimi was enjoying the sights of the beautiful park.

[_Normal POV_]

They walked to the center of the park and stopped by at a nearby bench.

"OHH look over there! Let's get some ice-cream!" Tai said, excitedly, pointing to an ice cream parlor. Mimi giggled and followed Tai who was jogging to the parlor. They each ordered an ice cream cone; Mimi a strawberry, Tai a chocolate.

They sat on a bench while licking their ice cream away. Mimi laughed at Tai when she saw him taking big bites out of the ice cream then making funny faces because it was too cold to swallow in whole. It was just so cute.

[_Mimi's POV_]

I watched Tai eating his ice cream. He looked really cute when he acts like a kid. He's so adorable. I laughed at him taking big bites of ice cream. That's one thing I just adore about him. He makes me laugh and smile when I'm down… even though he doesn't realize it. I just wish my life was as perfect as his. I mean why wouldn't Tai have a perfect life? He's cute, popular and has such an amazing personality. Even though I met him yesterday, I felt like I've known him for so long. As if we were best friends.

"Ow! I think I cold-burnt my tongue!" Tai said sticking out his tongue and squinting. I laughed. I took his ice cream and took a lick at it.

"EWWWW MIMI! YOU LEFT SALIVA ALL OVER MY PRECIOUS ICE CREAM!" Tai cried as if he lost one million dollars. I giggled. He had his adorable puppy dog eyes and his mouth pouted. As I was about to comfort him he quickly grabbed my ice cream, took a lick and ran away. I laughed and ran after him. He was running so fast. Of course… he's in the soccer team.

While running, Tai dropped his ice cream leaving an empty cone in his hand. He stopped then looked down at his empty cone and ice cream melting away on the ground. He looked at it and put on his cute frown face to me.

"Aww Tai… here we can share mines!" I said while giggling at his sad face. Even though it was fake… it was still irresistible. After I offered him to share mines, he started smiling and be all happy again.

"Thanks Mimi!" Tai said happily and took my ice cream and ate it whole. I laughed. Tai was so cute whenever he does that.

After the fun, Tai drove me back home. We were talking … having fun. I never had this much fun before. Heck, I've never giggled this much in a day. Kevin locked me into the cage of darkness and dull. It seemed like Tai… unlocked it and welcomed me to the world of fun and laughter. Tai is the key to my happiness that was hidden in me for a long time. Kevin was never fun. He was always the cold kind of guy… the demanding kind. Kevin was _never_ there when I was depressed or in trouble. I know he only used me for my popularity. He wasn't like Tai. Actually he was the opposite. Tai's sweet, kind, caring and fun to be with. I mean… I laughed so much that my stomach hurts. I just wish we could spend more time.

The car stopped and that's when I realized I was home. I pushed away my thoughts for awhile and stepped out of the car. Tai walked me to the front porch. We were standing there in silence, staring at the ground. I was about to thank him because I never had this much fun before when I saw Kevin coming.

I froze.

_Oh no… I'm dead! What am I going to do?_ I thought to myself. I was panicking… who knows what Kevin will do. I mean I remembered what happened last time when I was just _talking_ to a guy but now he's going to suspect that I'm going _out_ with Tai. Kevin could kill me for this! It felt like hours before Kevin was right in front of us staring at us like a mad bull. It was just like that for 5 minutes while none of us spoke or moved. I was scared to move or talk… thinking I would make a mistake. I looked calm on the outside but inside… I was breathing and panicking madly with fear. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_ I kept asking myself that question. I just wanted to stop time just right there. I wanted to run away and get away from this problem.

Then Kevin shifted and looked at Tai. No, actually _glared_ at Tai. He looked as if he was about to hurt Tai. Kevin then opened his mouth and…

* * *

** A/N**; I'm done! I hope you liked this chapter! I had some cute part of Tai- food left on his mouth… and him eating ice-cream. Don't you think that looks so kawaii? I think that would look SO adorable! Sorry for the bad chapter… I couldn't think of what to write. Anyways thanks for the review and hope you will like the next chapter which I hopefully will post soon! I probably won't post it until I create and post my new Mimato story which will be soon because I seriously don't know how to start it. Oh and don't forget to check out Queen-Assassiness and my tag team page. Our story will be a Michi AND Mimato [alternate endings] story since I like Mimato and she likes Michi. I only wrote this because she forced me.

So what's Kevin going to do? Hmm… should I make Mimi die because of Kevin? Muahaha I'm evil aren't I? =P Thanks so much so review… or I won't post the next =P Love ya! – unlea5hed


	5. Chapter 5

**I Promise You**

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Digimon and never will.

**Summary**; Mimi Tachikawa is a smart, beautiful and caring girl. Everything is perfect except her boyfriend- Kevin. He's disrespectful, abusive and violent. She then meets Taichi Yagami and begins to hang out with him. She then gradually falls in love with him. When Kevin finds out, he does everything to keep Tai away from Mimi. What will Tai do? Is Tai what Mimi ever wanted?

**A/N**; This and the next chapter will be more angst. I don't really write angst but I thought about it and started to write about it. Sorry for taking so long but I had some planning to do so I was busy. Anyways… do you think I should rate this R?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

[_Mimi's POV_]

Kevin glared at Tai. Seconds had turned into minutes and they were still positioned like that. It felt awkward to stand between two guys who were glaring each other madly. It looked as if they were about to eat each other any minute. As time was passing, I began to felt fear. I could feel that this wasn't going to be pretty. This was going to be bad. Then Kevin finally spoke up.

"So, Mimi who's this guy with a big animal on his head?" Kevin couldn't help but laugh at his own corny joke.

"Hey! That's my hair!" Tai replied touching his hair. I glared at Kevin.

"Kevin! He's my friend, Tai," I said to Kevin as I looked up to him. _Oh no! Kevin's going to start over again. He's going to do what he did with Koushiro and me. What am I going to do? _I thought as Kevin looked as if he was ready to beat Tai. You could see a hint of anger in those dangerous eyes of his.

"What did I tell you about going out with guys huh?" Kevin said as he raised his voice, "Where were you? I was calling you but you weren't there!"

I looked up to him, scared. I didn't know what to say. It felt as if my throat was clogged with something, preventing me to say something. What if I said something that could trigger Kevin's violent side? I started trembling… trying my best to step back but my legs were stiff… frozen. It felt as if it was planted on the ground, unable to move. What was I going to say?

"Hey! Leave her alone! We were just having a simple lunch!" Tai said backing me up. __

_He shouldn't have done that. He's going to make Kevin angrier! _ I thought as I bit my lower lip.

"Or what? What are you going to do huh pretty boy?" Kevin said as he laughed at what Tai said. This made Tai angrier. I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm **not** your pretty boy," Tai fought back. I wanted to run away… away from this problem.

"Whatever you say, punk. Now scram or else it'll get ugly up in here," Kevin spat at Tai in his face. I could feel danger coming this way. Then… it happened.

"First of all… I'm not a punk. Second… you can't tell me to scram. Third… you _don't_ want to see the bad side of me." Tai said angrily as the same level of Kevin's voice. This was the last straw for Kevin. There's no more argument… but violence.

"Why you-"Kevin said as he reached Tai's face with his fist. I watched in horror. I closed my eyes thinking that Kevin would punch Tai's face already. What would I do when I'm going to find Tai hurt and Kevin standing over him? This was too much for me…

I then opened my eyes only to see Kevin's fist in Tai's hand in the air. Tai had defended himself. I felt relief come over me. Then Kevin used his free hand to punch Tai's stomach. Tai clutched his stomach and fell to the ground.

"Tai!" I screamed and ran over to Tai. I looked at him in horror. He looked up to me with no emotion. Tears started to shed in my eyes. _This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have gone out with Tai. If I hadn't Tai wouldn't have gotten hurt._ I thought as I saw Tai in pain. Why did this have to happen to me; out of all people in the world… why me? I can't stand all this. I can't stand it at all. I just want to live a perfectly normal life. I closed my eyes and buried my head in my hands, not wanting to think about what's going to happen next.

[_Tai's POV_]

I couldn't bear to see Mimi cry._ This was my entire fault. If I hadn't lead Mimi to go out with me, this wouldn't of happen. Now her boyfriend is mad at her because of me._ I thought as I say Mimi sobbing while I clutched my stomach. I didn't want to see a tear shed slowly out of her beautiful hazel eyes. I couldn't resist but used my other hand to put my hand on her silky, soft face.

Mimi stopped crying and looked at me when she felt me hand. She looked at me with those fearful eyes. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright and that there will be nothing to ever worry about. All of this was interrupted by Kevin.

"Don't touch my girl, you dirty fool," Kevin said angrily when he saw me trying to comfort Mimi. With, one last touch, he kicked me in the spot where he punched me. I yelled in pain and held the spot very tightly, wanting the pain to go away. It just felt like it was growing. Mimi started to cry all over again, while he continued to glare at me.

"That should teach you not to mess with me, pretty boy," Kevin shouted in my face. I was beginning to feel my anger rise. But, before I could do something, he turned to Mimi who was crying silently. "Come on Mimi, let's leave this loser."

Mimi just continued crying not lifting her head from her hands. It was as if she didn't hear Kevin calling for her. This, made Kevin angry of course so he tried again. Kevin got impatient so he grabbed one of her arms and tried his best to drag her.

"I _said_ **let's go**! What part of let's go did you not understand?" Kevin shouted, trying to pull Mimi up. From there, I wanted to punch Kevin right in the face. How could he just drag Mimi like that? That's no way to treat your girlfriend! Even when it's Mimi! I took a glance at Mimi; she looked horrible. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying.

Trying my very best, I lifted myself, testing if I could move. That's when I felt pain seeping through my stomach. I couldn't move… I couldn't help Mimi. I felt sorry for her but I couldn't defend her or even hold her. I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but I couldn't.

Mimi took one last look of me and walked out with Kevin… actually being _dragged_ by him. I was just lying there, in pain, holding my stomach. Then it started to rain. _Great… how can this be worse?_ I thought.

I sighed and got myself to walk to my car… more like limping painfully. While trying my best to drive, thoughts were killing me. There wasn't anything else I was thinking or worried about but one… _Mimi_.

[_Mimi's POV_]

Kevin dragged me away from Tai. I can't believe I actually left him there… in pain. I mean he probably hates me now… I left him! What kind of person am I? I mean anything could happen with him lying there. He could… _die_. I shuddered at the thought and tried to convince myself that everything would be alright… Tai is a strong guy. He can take care of himself.

I didn't stop crying which probably annoyed Kevin because I heard him sighed in annoyance. I kept my head in my hands, I couldn't see because my vision was blurred with tears that were shedding uncontrollably. I didn't know where we were going… _I didn't care_. I was being such a bitch to leave Tai in such condition as his.

"Now for you," Kevin said angrily, breaking the silence, "What did I tell you before about guys huh?" I just sat there, transfixed, not knowing how to reply. I was thinking desperately on what to say…

"I'm- I'm s- sorry," I chocked out. Kevin used his free hand and slapped me. I reached out a trembling hand to touch the spot he slapped me. It felt hot… it felt as if it was burning into my delicate skin.

"Sorry… _isn't_ going to handle it," Kevin said with an evil grin on his face, "I warned you last time… that was the last straw, Mimi. Now it's the consequences for your actions." He finished off… knowing that he was grinning. I felt that something was going on… he was going to do something. I felt the car stopped. I was trying to look around my surroundings but couldn't since the tears were blocking. I didn't care anyways, where I was or what was going to happen to me. _But_… there was a certain thing that I _did_ care about.

_Tai._

* * *

**A/N**; Aww… they're both thinking about each other. Hold tight for the next chapter which will be more angst and violence so if you're 'under-aged' don't read it. Anyways… what's going to happen to Mimi? What about Tai? What's Kevin going to do? A lot of questions to think about before the next chapter comes… anyways I'll see you next time when I update which would probably be in the summer… if not, earlier because I already have it written =D. Hope you enjoyed it and review! Laters!


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

I Promise You**

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Digimon and never will.

**Summary**; Mimi Tachikawa is a smart, beautiful and caring girl. Everything is perfect except her boyfriend- Kevin. He's disrespectful, abusive and violent. She then meets Taichi Yagami and begins to hang out with him. She then gradually falls in love with him. When Kevin finds out, he does everything to keep Tai away from Mimi. What will Tai do? Is Tai what Mimi ever wanted?

**A/N**; HMM… how can people still read this? I think this is the ugliest fanfic there is out there!! Oh well… my friends keep telling me to post it… OH WELL. People out there who _actually_ read it are lucky I'm doing this ) It's just you people who keep inspiring me! ENJOY!! -_50ULess_ PS; high school is a BUM so I'm held back & right now I'm behind

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Mimi's POV_

"It's the consequences now, Mimi," Kevin said with a stick in his hand. I was scared. At that very minute was the scariest moment of my life. He never went this far. It was usually slaps or screaming. He wouldn't actually _kill_ me. No… he wouldn't. He can't. He wouldn't _dare_ to!

I closed me eyes while diamond tears came out of my soft, tender skin. _Why does this have to happen to me? Why God? WHY?!_ I screamed loudly in my mind. It was so loud it could've deafened me inside. What have I ever done to deserve this… deserve this misery. This was too horrible. I had kept myself for not exploding into all these mixed emotions.

Kevin had literally thrown me into his car. I wanted to scream but it felt like there was a ball engulfed into my throat at the second I wanted to open my mouth. I whimpered as a river of tears streamed from my eyes. This was a nightmare. I know it. It just has to be. I wanted to scream, shout for help but my voice just wouldn't let me. While driving, Kevin turned around at the stop light, hearing my whimpering and sniffling.

"Shut up bitch, stop crying and making noises like f uck! You're going wet my new car! I wonder why I even put an ugly thing like you in my precious car!" Kevin shouted as I quickly straightened up. I glared at him but decided not to say anything just in case. I tried so hard not to cry but it seemed that my eyes were loaded with tears that won't stop streaming. I tried to scream the loudest but my throat was clogged with the pain of my heart. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I wanted this to end…

I felt the car stop as I jerked up and fluttered my eyes open. _Where am I?_ I asked myself. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. All I could see was the inside of this car. I must've slept through the whole ride. _W-What's going to happen to me? Where did he take me? Why is he doing this to me?_ I thought madly as I heard the door beside me open. I looked beside me but I saw no one. It was pitch black. It was like a ghost opened the door. I shifted a little bit on the other side not knowing what was going to happen next. But whatever it's going to be… I know it's going to be bad. I could feel it; a cold breeze filling the car which was once warm. Then you get the feeling that someone is watching you and is about to do something. _I'm so scared. What's going to happen?_ I thought. I just want this all to end. I wanted to be in my house, in my bed, asleep. I just wanted to be with all my fluffy teddy bears. I didn't want this… this _nightmare_.

I was about to move to the other seat when I felt a strong arm grabbing me and throwing me across the ground. I laid there in awful pain. It was like knives making their way into my back. I moaned in pain. I didn't dare to even think about what was going to happen next. I mean… anyone could predict on what will happen next. After that I felt a great, powerful kick right in my stomach. I screamed. It was if that person read my mind.

"That'll teach you how to mess with me, bitch!" the person shouted angrily. I knew instantly who that person was. That deep, cold voice. The voice that always creeps me out but at this rate… it was terrifying. I knew it was the one and only- Kevin. After that I received a few slaps here and there then some of the bat beating came. He struck me right in the stomach where he kick me hard. I attempt to get up but every time I do… I got another hard hit. "K-Kevin… please… I wasn't doing… anything!!" I cried desperately. "I really do love you!" The beating stopped.

"I don't give a _flying f uck_ anymore, Mimi!" He screamed in anger. I could even feel his anger piercing into my soul. I felt hopeless. I didn't know what to do. After that, he continued beating me into I finally gave in.

I finally fell flat on the ground, holding my pained stomach. I started crying uncontrollably. I want to get out of this…. _horrible_ dream. I just wanted this to be a bad nightmare and wake up to find myself in my room safe and sound. But this isn't a dream… it reality. It feels too _much_… it could be even more than reality; the pain, the sadness, the sorrow.

There was a moment of silence and dead action. All there was was the sound of Kevin breathing heavily. I blinked at an object I saw… an object that was in the hands of Kevin. It was sharp and was reflected by the dim light which made me blink. I couldn't see anything especially when it was pitch black all around me but I could hear footsteps making its way to me. I couldn't move. I just froze… right there… in that spot. I looked once more… that's where I could make out the object he was gripping hard in his hands. He… he was holding… a knife.

* * *

**A/N**; I know this is VERY short but at least I updated for now a long time! Anyways this is kind of a cliff so _hopefully_ you guys will review enough to keep my going. Or else I would think people don't like this story and I might as well delete it / Yup, so click away! Love lots, 50ULess ) 


	7. Chapter 7

**I Promise You**

**Disclaimer**; I don't own Digimon

**Summary**; Mimi Tachikawa is a smart, beautiful and caring girl. Everything is perfect except her boyfriend- Kevin. He's disrespectful, abusive and violent. She then meets Taichi Yagami and begins to hang out with him. She then gradually falls in love with him. When Kevin finds out, he does everything to keep Tai away from Mimi. What will Tai do? Is Tai what Mimi ever wanted?

**A/N**; Haha, you guys will know what will happen!

(AND NOTE: the _italics_ are the thoughts inside her soul)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Mimi's POV_

_Where am I? Am I dead? Where is this place? I found myself in a world… so small yet so peaceful. I was sitting on green grass with many different kinds of flowers surrounding myself. I felt a cool wind breeze blow across my face. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the soothing voice of the wind. It felt like I was in a dream… yet it felt real. Everything seemed so perfect and superficial. Was it real? I closed my eyes and thought hard… in how I ended up in this dreamland._

_'Kevin...' I heard a voice call out. Yes… Kevin… and those horrible things he did to me; those horrible things that hurt me physically…and emotionally. But now I'm okay… more than okay. I feel free… I feel light. I looked at myself… I didn't have any bruises or and cuts. No harm on me. I smiled to myself. I like this place. This place was so peaceful. I wanted it to be like this forever… away from the violence and terror. Away from every problem I ever had. This was what I want in life. _

_'Mimi…everything's not real.' I heard a voice whisper out. Everything's not… real? What does suppose to mean? I tenderly picked up a rose and inhaled its graceful scent of freedom and eternal happiness._

_'Mmm' I thought to myself. How can this not be real? Then I saw a blood red stain on my white dress. Then I looked at my hands. There was dark, red blood dripping carelessly down my snow white skin. It came from the thorns of the rose I held. _

_'Huh?' I thought to myself… I pinched myself… but I can't feel it. I can't feel the pain that I went through before. I can't feel it. This isn't real. I closed my eyes… I have to get out of this place. This place is fake… unrealistic. _

_Then I was engulfed by bright, blinding light. _

* * *

I opened my eyes. Where was I? I looked around only to see my mother sitting on a chair beside me, sleeping on the bed I was in. I sighed and attempted on getting up. Then that was when I felt great pain all through my whole body. I let a little cry and fell back on the bed which woke her up.

"Mimi! You're awake! Thank God! I was beginning to worry sick about you!" my mother suddenly burst into tears and held me tight like she was going to loose me forever. I was confused. Where was I?

"Mother? Where am I? What happened to me?" I asked as if I was again in my little lost world. My mom stared straight in my eyes and tried her best to speak properly.

"That's what _I_ like to know. We're in the hospital. You didn't come home last night so I was worried sick about you. I called the police and they found you in an alley with deep bruises and a huge cut on your leg. So I want to know what had you been doing." She asked me, still crying.

I breathed heavily. Everything came into place and all the memories of what happened last night came back. Taichi, Kevin and… and… I swallowed – a knife. Then it stopped. My next curiosity came to '_what happened next?_' What happened after when I saw Kevin possessed with a knife. My train of thoughts was cut my mother's tap.

I can't tell her what happen. The police will eventually find out and they'll go searching for Kevin. Then, at that point Kevin will seriously kill me for good. I can't let that happen. I looked at my mother sadly.

"I… I don't know… I was walking and then for some reason I got knocked out… I can't… remember what happened," I lied – white lies. I hated lying to my mother when she was the best friend I could ever have. I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead but luckily my mom bought it. She sighed and sat back down.

I laid there staring straight up the ceiling. I didn't know what to do. All of this was still registering in my brain. I kept on wondering and something popped up that made me ask.

"What about dad?" I asked curiously. My dad… oh how can I even start about him? He was just like Kevin - abusive and unfaithful.

"He… he doesn't know about this," my mother said not looking up to me. It was no surprise he doesn't. He doesn't know anything. I bet he even knows when my birthday is or how old I am. He is just like the older copy of Kevin.

**FLASHBACK**

I was watching T.V when I heard my mom call out to me.

"Honey… don't forget about tomorrow! We're going shopping together!"

"I won't!" I yelled back. I looked at my watch. It was 11:30 PM on the dot. Where could my dad be? I sighed… and let my mind go free. He could be out in those clubs… or having a party with his so called friends. I always hated his friends. My dad would sometimes come home, and order us to cook because his friends are coming over for a party. His friends are the worst kind of people I'd ever meet. They're messy; they're weird just like my dad. One of them always scares me. He would always wink every time I brought food to the table. I think he is a pedophile. Then one time he cornered me and told me how beautiful I was, and was about to do something. He came closer and I remembered how I begged for him to stop. Luckily my mother came and saved me. She was always a strong woman.

Sometimes he would even bring some of those sluts or prostitutes home and who knows what they do after that. What about my mother? My mother gets hurt, obviously but she can't do anything. My dad is messed in the mind – ever since when I was a little. I still do have memories of him being himself as the loving father. I missed that… I missed him. Even after all those drunken and abusive nights… I still love him. And I wonder why… maybe because there still is hope of love in his heart for me and my mother.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a drunken man. He walked in which took him like hours to reach the kitchen. His hair was dirty and a mess, his clothes looked unwashed for years and he walked ever so unsteadily and slowly.

"I made dinner for you, dad" I offered him a warm plate of food I made for him.

"I don't need food, you slut," he said as he slapped me as the food also flung across the room. I just stood up. No, I did not cry or yell in pain. I was used to this it was almost normal. I'd cry every night wishing I had a father every other lucky girl would have.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After my thoughts, I saw my mother outside the room and walking with the doctor, having a conversation. They disappeared down the hall leaving me alone to rest some more.

I sighed… _I hate this world_. How did I deserve all this pain? How did I get into this mess with Kevin? Why can't my family be loving and normal? Everyone thinks that I live a perfect life… sometimes _perfect_ isn't a way to describe it. I closed my eyes and prayed softly, out loud.

_Dear God… I know you're listening. You always listen to my prayers… I can feel it. Anyways… I don't ask for much right? Well… can you do a least bit of favor for me? I feel hopeless in this condition. God… I need someone there for me. I need someone there when I need comforting when I'm hurt. Please… I need someone who understands what I'm going through and that I need him/her always by my side. I'm living a life of hell. The people I love the most give me pain and suffer in return. You know what I'm going through… I just need something… I need… a miracle. _

_Amen._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys like it. It took my long to write this. And I actually gave up homework just to write this ) Well, you know what to so. Review, please and I'll update when I get the reviews I wanted ) **Love, cinnamonnn**

**Cynthia Queen-Assassiness:** Aww Miriam! These chapters are cute lols, I get to read before everyone!  
Ifixed mistakes yet again and surprisingly there weren't many! Give a prize to this girl! Remember next chapter!


End file.
